It's Only Me
by Razamataz13
Summary: Betlegeuse permits an old ghosting friend to give Lydia a little payback after the infamous Wedding Incident, unfortunatly he doesn't know Harry Grissom was thinking far from a little scare...R
1. In Mortsdale

_I do not own any of the Betelgeuse characters but their personalities have been slightly tweaked to my liking along with their past before the movie. But all others are my creations. If I seem to be ripping off any other BJ authors' please let me know because I may have not read your story and came up with similar plot lines (it's a terrible ESP habit I have so IM me immediately!) Oh and I hate to do this after you graciously read that above part but if you have a weak stomach or are strictly looking for a good humored cartoon based Beetlejuice story with Lydia, filled with puns, pranks and morals please hit the return button on your tool bar because this story is for a darker audience and more strictly off the movie then the cartoon. Alright I'm done, on to the story!_

The night was young; drunken souls wandered the streets of Mortsdale singing meaningless lyrics, bursting into fights randomly as they digested more and more liquor. Beautiful woman waited for someone to take them home for a good time. The town that was more a smear on the Afterlife's map was partying 'till there was no tomorrow, just like it always had been. That didn't impress one soul. He glared at the drunks with disgust; he ignored winks and flashes from the prostitute women, the partying town he had missed for so long (had it been two centuries?) didn't interest him the slightest. All that was on his mind was one thing: a raven-haired girl who had pulled one over the Ghost with the Most.

Nether less, he phased through the bar door stepping over a couple of passed out drunks and pushing a ghoul off a stool, taking his place.

"What will it be, tonight Mr. BJ?" the bar-tender said drying off a beer mug.

"Give me the strongest gin you got." he returned gloomily throwing the bar-tender a skull coin.

"Haven't seen you in a couple of centuries, are you still…" the bar-tender cleared his throat uncomfortably, "_Cursed._"

"Gee, ya think?" Betelgeuse snarled sarcastically, "Oh pardon me, I'm insulting a guy who was shot in the head with a .40 mil!"

"It was a bastard like you who did it." the bar-tender smirked sliding Betelgeuse his drink, "I should have known better to joke around a couple of scum bags, one minute I'm serving a couple of martinis then I'm lying on the floor with my head half blown off because _I had called one of my customers a redneck._"

"You told him the good ole: How do you circumcise a red neck/ hit his sister in the jaw joke."

The bar-tender laughed and nodded, "I hate to say it was worth it but that man was the biggest hillbilly I had ever seen. He was so dumb he could have failed a blood test!"

Betelgeuse rolled his eyes and drained his glass, "Don't quit your day job, Marty."

Marty turned around to serve another ghost who had seated himself beside Betelgeuse. "What will it be today, Harry?" he began conversationally.

"Give me a Reaper." the ghost returned flipping him a bat coin. The ghoul turned to Betelgeuse with sudden curiosity shining in his dead eyes. "Do I know you?"

"Maybe I slept with your girlfriend." Betelgeuse jeered turning to watch a pair of drunks throw their heads at each other like a deranged game of dodge ball.

"No…I recognize you…Betelgeuse?" the ghost questioned and Betelgeuse sighed wearily.

"Look buddy, if you were one of those newly deads who had hired me, or worked with me back at the Agency I have you know I paid for it…Now amscray! It's been a long, hell of a week…"

"No! It's me Harry Grissom! We went to that haunting seminar back in '71 and got drunk…"

"…with those Asian ghosts who died in a modeling accident! Holy Shit! I didn't fucking recognize ya!" Betelgeuse laughed sapping him on the back, Harry returning with punch in the arm. "Should' a known it was you; you're the only person who pronounces my name right in the first place."

"So where have you been all these decades? I did hear stories that Juno got you banished, but I never believed it." Harry queried drinking from a musty beer bottle.

"The stories are true, that fucking son of a bitch cursed me with my name…" he clenched breaking his glass with his grip.

"Oh sorry, B-man." Harry apologized sympathetically, "Had no idea."

"You're not the thing that's got my balls in a squeeze; I just got humiliated by another bitch named _Lydia Deetz_. You wanna hear the worst thing? She's a _fucking breather_." Betelgeuse clenched looking for something else to destroy, settling with a punch in a spectators face. "If I catch one of you drunken asses listening in on my conversation, _I'll make the Exorcist look like a sitcom!_" he blasted and the drunks scattering like cockroaches.

Harry shook his head with repulsion, ordering a Reaper for Betelgeuse with out a word to Marty. "I don't know about you but if someone pulled one over me, I'd teach them a lesson they'd never forget."

"One simple sentence: Banished to Land of the Dead. A Mortal has to call me in order for me to appear…so all attacks on the wench are buried in my grave along with myself."

Something gleamed in Harry's eyes. It wasn't a reflection of a near by candle's flame nor the three moons that shone like stars in the sky. It was like a hidden power similar to Betelgeuse's but that couldn't be true? Betelgeuse was the only ghost with that much power, Harry looked to ordinary to have such magic; he hardly looked dead at all.

"How about I do the biding for you? Give her a little scare so she'll think twice about messing with us." Harry offered lowly with a sudden chill in his voice.

Betelgeuse didn't see the problem in that, Harry was a pretty scary poltergeist like himself perhaps a little better. Though he couldn't stop thinking about that gleam he had seen in his eyes…maybe he should think about it first…

"Uh, well I…"

"Come on, Betel. I'll spook her, mess with her head a bit. No problem! Just tell me where and a brief description of the girl and bingo bango! Vengeance is delivered." Harry smirked evilly, "Unless, you've grown soft…"

"What! ME? Be my guest! Tell that bitch I sent you to straighten out the bargain we had made! _And don't go easy on her._" Betelgeuse said quickly with a fierce stare. No way was Lydia going to get away with ruining his one chance to break his curse…


	2. Harry's Midnight Visit

Lydia Deetz looked out her window and into the night sky. Clouds swirled into demented shapes in front of the harvest moon. To most people, such a sight would be frighting; but to her it was inspiring. Finally finishing the last cloud, she closed her sketch book and flopped onto her bed to admire her work of art. This was defiantly her best one yet.

The window slammed close with a gust of wind and the lock snapped shut. Lydia looked up with a smile. "Nice try Adam and Barbara. You can't scare me; I taught you everything you know about ghosting."

The room began to glow an eerie green and Lydia had a sinking feeling in her stomach. "Alright, honestly guys…cut it out." she said slowly getting up and realizing that the glow was coming from her mirror that sat on her dresser. It looked like something was behind the glass…

"Adam? Barbara?" she peered into the mirror seeing her reflection had been replaced with a man. His eyes shone with the same eerie green and his hair was stringy and brown. "Lydia Deetz…" he began, his lips curling into a twisted smile.

Lydia jumped back with terror. "Who do you think you are! Just watching me in my mirror! Get out of there!" she commanded, enraged that this creep had been spying on her.

"If you insist." the man replied jumping out of the glass as if it had been made out of water, "How rude of me not to introduce myself, my name is Harry Grissom."

"I don't care if your name was Sid Vicious; get out of my room or I'll…"

"You'll what, set the Maitlands on me?" Harry laughed deeply, "In fact, that's why I am here in the first place…you see your friends the Maitlands are mere acquaintances of my dear friend, _Betelgeuse._"

Lydia's heart skipped a beat and fought to stay standing. He had found a way to get back at her! She thought she had seen the last of the slick poltergeist but she also knew that backing down on her side of the deal would have pissed him off (I mean he did almost kill her father and what would he have done if Barbara hadn't banished him back to the Afterlife when he was a snake?) "Bee…bee…" she stammered but kept her mouth shut knowing if she summoned him accidentally, he wasn't going to return to his grave alone…

("_I'll drag you down with me you two-faced son of a bitch." she could picture the murderous scowl and his rotten teeth clenched together as one of his corpsy hands pulled her down into the model…_)

"Yes," Harry continued with a ruthless grin, "Don't worry, he's practically forgotten about them. All he remembers is you…how you double crossed him at the alter…how you ruined everything by backing down after he helped you out…" Lydia froze on the spot expecting Betelgeuse to jump out behind her and cover her mouth with his cold dead hands. "So he permitted me to do his bidding, to make things right…you owe him Lydia…and its women like you that I loathe the most…"

Lydia began to back away from Harry and freeze up against the wall. If she screamed he'd kill her for sure, and Betelgeuse would get her. "…For the next couple of days my dear Lydia, I'm going to settle the score. I will return at this time, when everyone is asleep and _punish you_." he hissed icily and fear bolted up Lydia's spine.

"You can't hurt me…you're dead…" Lydia trembled with a small voice.

Harry's face turned more ruthless and he extended his hand to caress her cheek. She gasped at how cold it was and that she could actually _feel_ his non-existing breath. "That's where you are wrong…I can do anything I want to you…_anything I want_..." his hand made its way down her neck but she stopped him before he could go any further by punching him in the face and running toward the door. The door disappeared from the wall and Harry wiped a green slime off his lip. It was blood.

"_Bitch, you'll pay for that._" he snarled and walked toward her. His hands curled into fists and black flames shot up and danced around his hands. Lydia opened her mouth to scream but he had lunged at her, knocking her to the ground and covering her mouth with one of his fiery hands.

Her flesh began to drip off her lips and she squirmed as he pinned her to the floor. "_Remember Lydia, Betelgeuse feels this is the just punishment…He's the one who sent me…_"


	3. In the Morning

Lydia opened her eyes with drowsiness. She was sprawled on her bedroom floor unable to move. 'What happened?' Lydia thought wincing as she tried to get up. Sharp pains shot through her spine, draining her energy even more. She'd have to call for Delia. Opening her mouth, Lydia tried yelling for help…Nothing escaped her lips. Her throat was hoarse and she could feel the flesh peeling inside it like old wallpaper. 'What happened?" she thought again with agony.

_His nails dug into her back, tearing through her shirt and skin. The harder she screamed the tighter he would grip one of his flaming hands around her mouth. There was no fighting him. He was stronger than her. Lydia gave in…_

"_I'm not going to kill you…Death is too merciful…" Harry growled pulling his fingers out; five deep slits ran down her backside. They seemed to have paralyzed her body which made Harry laugh crazily; the similarities between his and Betelgeuse's laugh were astonishing. "Until tomorrow…I have a whole bunch of games I want to play with you." _

Lydia sobbed at the memory trying to ignore the electrical charges running down her back every time she tried to move. She would have to wait until someone found her… (But what if no one did? What if Harry found her helpless on the floor and decided to play some _games _with her)

'No!' her mind shrieked, 'Someone will find me…someone will…' Lydia moaned again and drifted back to sleep.

"Lydia! Honey, I made breakfast! Lydia? Please tell me you're not still in bed!" Charles Deetz, Lydia's father yelled through her bedroom door. He let out a sigh and rapped on the wood. "Lydia Deetz! Don't make me come in there!" Charles opened the door and let out a cry of horror. "DELIA! DELIA! CALL THE AMBULANCE! SOMETHING HAPPENED TO LYDIA! DELIA!" he rushed to his only child and scooped her up, only for her face to melt into a torturous frown. "It's going to be okay honey…it's going to be okay…" he sobbed into her hair.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry smiled as Charles Deetz rushed down the stairs with his daughter unconscious in his arms. The wife screamed at the sight and rushed over to check a pulse. 'Mortals.' his mind snickered, his victory interrupted by a crackle of thunder and a bolt of lightning. Betelgeuse's face appeared in the electrical cloud that had just formed.

"Well? How did it go?" he questioned impatiently, "Is she cowering at her own shadow yet?"

"Not entirely. Betel, I was thinking to revisit her again tonight…you know to make sure she's a crackpot for sure." Harry answered hiding the cruelty in his voice.

"What did you do anyway? Replace her sheets with maggots? Fill her bathtub with fish heads? Come on! Give me the details!" Betelgeuse crackled sinisterly.

'Idiot. All you ever could think of was pulling pranks.' He thought keeping a smile on his face so Betelgeuse wouldn't catch on. "Oh, you know…covered her with dead animals while she slept and sprinkled fire ants in her hair…"

"Eh, amateurish but it's good enough for me." Betelgeuse admired, "Now that she is all paranoid, you can give her the scare of her life! But…don't kill the kid. It's more fun seeing them get locked up in an asylum then in a coffin."

"Very true. I'll keep that in mind…" Harry finished and the cloud disappeared with another bolt of lightning. "And they call you the Con-Man…Pathetic." Harry scoffed walking toward a wall of his apartment.

Newspaper articles covered the crusty wallpaper. "_Madman murders 25 year old woman and disguises it as suicide._" one of the bold headlines announced. "_Two suicides are_

_being investigated as homicides._" another printed. Harry laughed at the articles and focused his attention at the opposite wall. Five necklaces hung under their own picture; they all were lockets and had a letter engraved on the sterling silver. Except for one picture…


	4. At the Hosptial

_**The last part of the chapter has partial nudity, so any children who know nothing about "The Birds and The Bees", please do yourselves a favor and skip this (Even though this is rated T, So I guess this warning is for immature teenagers) Sorry guys, last thing I need is emails from Fanfic saying I scared (as in traumatized) several people and I've been evicted of my membership!** _

"What happened, Doc?"

"I'm not exactly sure, Mr. Deetz…it seems your daughter was attacked. There is deep scratches on her back in a pattern that appears to have been done by fingers of a human hand. Burns are on her mouth and her shoulders along with large bruises."

"Impossible! No body came through our house! I know because my wife and I were watching television downstairs and our friends the Maitlands were in the attic so they would have heard someone come up the stairs!" Charles exclaimed looking at Lydia who was as pale as the hospital sheets.

The doctor folded his glasses and tucked them in his pocket. He looked at Charles with a frown. "Tell me Mr. Deetz, does your daughter ever get depressed?"

"Well…sometimes…it's because of her mother…my first wife died of cancer…" Charles replied with a morose voice, "But Lydia would never do _that_ to herself!"

"I don't know Mr. Deetz, I've seen things like this happen before." the doctor retorted skeptically, "Perhaps we should call in a therapist…"

'No!' Lydia thought angrily, 'They all think I'm a masochist!' she opened her eyes giving her father a desperate look. "Dad…" she choked sickly and Charles ran over to her side.

"Lydia, thank God…what happened to you!" he grimaced as Lydia put her hand on his, as if he was going to disappear any second.

"Ghost…" she whispered and coughed weakly, "Harry…"

"Hairy? A hairy ghost? Honey, did a hairy ghost attack you?" Charles gasped but made sure the doctor didn't hear their conversation. If he did, Lydia would be dragged to the asylum for sure.

"No…no…" Lydia strained to stay awake, hating how difficult it was to deliver a message to her father. "Harry Grissom…Har…" everything turned black…

---------------------------------------------------------------------

When Lydia opened her eyes the hospital's wing was silent. 'Everyone must have gone home or are…'

(…when everyone's asleep…)

Lydia's pupils widened and glanced around the room. If Harry was here, he could have been hiding in any of the wing's shadows. 'Get a grip, Lydia…you're under surveillance…you're in Intensive Care…'

(And more helpless than before)

Lydia ignored the very thought and sunk into her covers unnervingly. The clock struck 1:00 A.M; its bells chiming a familiar song. It was Mozart's _Eine Kleine Nachtmusik_; usually this classical feat was a comforting tune to any other guest in the Winter River Hospital. But to Lydia, the bells were the first act of tonight's nightmare…

(_"Thank-you, thank-you, you're all to kind…now onto the show!"_)

As if on cue, the window latched shut. Footsteps echoed toward her. A figure wearing a long composting trench coat slowly made is way to her bedside. "Lydia Deetz, did I wake you?" he laughed as his eerie green eyes lit up the room.

She, for a moment, prayed it was Betelgeuse who was paying her a visit. Any one, even the Grim Reaper himself, was more welcome in her heart than Harry. 'What is he going to do to me tonight?' she pondered grimly. '_Play games?_'

He sat down beside her body and observed her condition with amusement. "Not going anywhere, are you?"

Lydia looked away with mortal terror, "What…what do you want with me tonight…" she stuttered. Half of her wanted to hear her fate and the other half withered at the very question

Harry bent over and kissed her cheek. Lydia tried not to shudder out loud. "Lydia, Betelgeuse had told me how _beautiful_ you were, and I never believed him…but he was right…_You are drop dead gorgeous_."

'No…he wouldn't…he wouldn't…he wouldn't! NO!' her mind cried with fear as Harry took one of his flaming hands and ripped through her hospital dress, running his hands down her nude body. His lips pressed against her breast and his hands pinned her arms to her sides. "Now for _Part Two of your punishment…_" he whispered and Lydia threw her head back and let out a cry of horror as he pressed his chest against her and a volt of electricity bolted down her spine…


	5. Not A Dream Come True

_**I suggest for this chapter to read at least the first two parts of my story "The Origin of Betelgeuse" to clear up any confusion of Betelgeuse's dream.** _

Betelgeuse bolted up from his coffin with alarm. His dream was filled with tormented screams that all cried one thing…

(_"Beeeeeeeettttttttlllleeeeeejjjjjjuuuuiiiiccccceeee!"_)

He rubbed his aching head and got up sluggishly. He had a hangover, which in his opinion was no surprise.

(All that fucking gin at the bar)

And to make matters worse, there was a pounding rhythm in his head. 'Wait…its someone knocking on my grave!' his eyes narrowed and he clutched his searing temples. "FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, HOLD ON A FUCKING SECOND!" he hollered immediately regretting he had shouted. Who ever it was, they were going to get it…Big time.

Betelgeuse snapped his fingers and a set of stairs materialized into his grave, Harry following them down. "Sorry, I forgot you had a hangover." he apologized quietly which Betelgeuse fully appreciated.

"You are fucking lucky I'm used to hangovers or you would have gotten Juiced!" he growled popping up a chair for Harry.

Harry smiled wily and offered Betelgeuse a Reaper. Naturally, Betelgeuse accepted the offer and popped off the bottle cap with his teeth. "Well?" he began lifting an eye brow at Harry, "She a blubbering mass of flesh or what?"

"You can say that again." Harry assured, "Do the words: emotional and out of her mind, satisfy?"

Betelgeuse forgot about his hangover and let out a deep cackle, "Harry did I ever thank you for your services? If so, I am about to once more: if there is anything I can possibly do for you! ANYTHING! You name it and I'm, more or less, there!" Betelgeuse laughed with ecstasy.

Harry kept his laughter imprisoned in his lips. He wasn't lying about Lydia being emotional and out of her mind. But if he had lied, Betelgeuse would have bought it. 'I have him eating out of my palm.'

"Well…I do need to know something…" Harry started carefully.

"Shoot."

"For future references…can the Dead bring the Living to the Afterlife?"

Betelgeuse looked at Harry with sudden surprise, "You mean like in a kidnapping sense? Or a matrimonial, cuz in that case I've tried and trust me! It ain't a piece of cake!"

"Kidnapping." Harry clarified.

"Well, depends on your powers…Hey! What are you planning?" Betelgeuse smirked punching Harry in the shoulder, "Is there someone Mortal bothering you?"

"It's just something I'm looking into. Listen, I have to jet. Personal business is at hand." Harry grinned and walked out of the grave, "Talk to you soon, Betel."

Betelgeuse let a relaxed sigh escape him as he lied back down in his coffin. 'Lydia needs a straightjacket and my hangover is gone…how can this day get any better?' he closed his eyes and dissolved into a dream….

(_He stood on a cliff and looked down to see a child sprawled on the rocks below._  
"_Daddy…" she moaned, "Daddy…"  
_  
"_No! No! Mira!" he screamed and ran down toward her but a woman blocked the way._

_Her hair was wet along with her torn clothes. Veins bulged out of her skin in a harmonic rhythm. Burns wound around her limbs and mouth._

"_Fix your mistake, Brian." she whispered giving Betelgeuse goose bumps. He knew that voice, it was a warped version of his wife's, of Liz's…_

"_Liz?" he choked with an emotion he hadn't experienced in centuries: fear._

"_Brian…fix your mistake…" she beckoned winding her hands around his wrists. "Fix it!")_

Betelgeuse bolted up once more as a scream echoed in his mind. It was Liz's and someone else's. "_BEEEEEEEEEETTTTLLLLEEEEEJJJJUUUUUUIIIICCCEEEEEEE!"_

Giving in to the scream, Betelgeuse crumpled to the floor with agony. When he turned his head, his daughter was lying beside him.

"Save her, Daddy." she spoke monotonously as blood trickled drown her cheek, "Or they will come for you."


	6. I'm not CRAZY!

_**This chapter is another one that you kinda need to read my story "The Origin of Betelgeuse" to really understand what is going on (the last segment anyway) **_

'Let me die,' Lydia's mind plead, 'just let me die…'

What Harry had done to her the night before was beyond punishment. She could still feel his weight on top of her and his disgusting voice telling her that she belonged to him.

(_"Betelgeuse even told me so…"_)

Did Betelgeuse really hate Lydia that much? Did he really think she deserved to be sexually violated and tortured? _Would have he done the same to her if he wasn't trapped back in the model?_

Lydia cried into her pillow ignoring how her throat was raw and her spine had left her paralyzed. Tonight he would finish her off once and for all…

A doctor walked in casually before seeing Lydia naked on her hospital bed. Scratches ran down her body and her hair was matted to her face. "Derek! Derek get in here at once!" the doctor hollered with a petrified look.

Another doctor rushed into the room with a bewildered gasp. "My God! What in the name of Danny Elfman is going on?"

"This is worse than I thought, Derek…look what she did to herself this time…"

Lydia couldn't believe it. 'They still think I'm a nutcase!'

"Get Dr. Causewell in here; and the girl's parents…we may have to transport her to Daremore…" Derek instructed and the doctor walked out of the door.

"Its okay, Ms. Deetz. We are going to get you professional help." Derek assured with a calm tone and small smile.

Lydia let out a small cry of anxiety; Daremore was an asylum. "No…" she whispered hoarsely, "I didn't do this to myself, Doctor…"

Doctor Derek nodded silently, but Lydia knew that he was only doing it to comfort her. He thought she was crazy. Crazy like the poor protagonists in the horror movies she used to watch; the ones who no one believed and when they did, the madman had already silenced them for good.

(Dead men tell no tales…)

Two more doctors entered the room wheeling a gurney in between them. Lydia's heart began to race as they reached for her with their gloved hands. "NO!" she screamed but it was more a raspy cry, "I'M NOT CRAZY!"

The doctor's all exchanged glances and one of them pulled out a syringe and needle from his pocket. "Now just relax, Ms. Deetz…Just relax…"

Lydia was far from relaxed. The very word was foreign to her. They were going to knock her out, strap her to the gurney and take her away…

(They're coming to take me away, Hee ha, where life is beautiful_ all_ the time!)

"No!" Lydia begged, "Please! Don't do this to me!"

"Hey, look over by the window…" the doctor said calmly and as soon as Lydia turned her neck, he had stuck the needle in her neck.

'I fell for the oldest trick in the book!' Lydia cursed as her eyelids began to sag. 'Gotta stay awake…Gotta stay awake…'

The doctors lifted her up and dressed her in a hospital gown before lying her down on the gurney. "Should we restrain her?" one of them said to his partner.

"She does look like a fighter. If she wakes up in the van she will probably try to escape. Do it just to be safe…" the other answered taking her writs and strapping them to gurney.

Lydia turned her head to a mirror in the wing. She wasn't sure if the drugs were making her hallucinate, but Harry was watching her with a smile. That was all she could make out before exhaling and drifting asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry couldn't believe his luck._ 'Those breathing simpletons are making too easy!_'

The whole plan was falling into place but this was a bonus. All he had to do was abduct Lydia in her room but this time if it didn't matter if she screamed. She was in an asylum.

And to top it all up, Betelgeuse couldn't be happier.

He, Harry Grissom, had just manipulated the Ghost with the Most into giving him the penultimate party favor…every soul he took would add to his powers…and if the Agency caught on, this time he had a cover.

(_"But Commander wasn't Betelgeuse last seen with the Mortal?"_)

The perfect frame-up, they wouldn't doubt it for a second. Besides, it wasn't like Betelgeuse hadn't killed a Mortal before…

'I wonder if they'll exorcize him for this…Nah, even that sounds too forgiving…maybe a permanent trip to Saturn…' Harry's mind snickered and he tossed a locket into the air and caught it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Aw fuck what happened last night?' Betelgeuse thought groggily but his mind wasn't aching because of alcohol. His ears were ringing and his wrists were bruised and his temples throbbed. 'No…that couldn't have happened!' he observed his wrists and the bruises were in the shape of a human hand, a woman's hand.

"Holy shit." he swore with horror, "The dream was real…" he looked beside him and there was a puddle of blood in the place where the little girl, (_My little Mira_), had been, "_They were really here…_"

(_"Fix your mistake, Brian!"_

"_Save her, Daddy. Or they will come."_)

Betelgeuse didn't know who _they_ were, nor did he want to find out…but the warning his daughter was something he couldn't take lightly. 'I need a drink.' he thought with weariness and walked over to a shelf. Golden beetles wriggled around angrily and Betelgeuse took one out, popping it in his mouth.

Juice lit up his eyes and he teleported out of his grave and landed in front of Marty's Bar. A drink, then he'd figure out what the hell was going on. Something bit at his ankles and Betelgeuse glanced down with ferocity. "What the fuck?"

A white cat hissed at him and Betelgeuse rolled his eyes, "Beat it before I turn you into a hat!" he threatened but the cat just flickered its tail, "OH! Now you're in for it!" he flung a bolt of lightning at the feline and laughed. The only thing left was a couple of stray hairs.

"Guess I used up all of your nine lives, fur ball." he snickered and continued toward the bar. Something purred behind him and Betelgeuse dropped its jaw. The cat was alive! And it had _his wallet!_

"Oh ho ho! Drop it kitty, or I'll give you a one way ticket to SATURN!"

The cat blinked then took off in the opposite direction. "THAT'S IT! NOW I'M REALLY FUCKING PISSED!" Betelgeuse screeched and turned into a wolf bounding after the cat.

It had ducked into an alley way and climbed into an apartment window. Betelgeuse barked and leapt in after it. "_Alright you little fucker, give me the wallet or I'll tear you to shreds._" he snarled and the cat meowed turning into Juno.

"What!" was all Betelgeuse could say at the spectacle, "_You!_"

"Save it, Betel. Money is the only way I could convince you to come here." Juno started throwing Betelgeuse his wallet.

"_You BITCH!_ What the hell do you want with me NOW! WASN'T SEEING ME GET DRAGGED AWAY NOT SATISFYING ENOUGH?" he hollered turning back into himself.

"Look at that wall." Juno instructed calmly pointing behind him.

"_Why should I listen to you?_" Betelgeuse hissed clenching his fists shut.

"Do it and I will leave you alone." Juno stated coolly.

Betelgeuse furiously looked behind him, wanting to get rid of Juno as soon as humanly possible. When he did, everything seemed to happen slower then it was supposed to. The clock on the wall ticked with inertia. The crickets outside chirped slower. Betelgeuse saw his wife's portrait on the wall and a locket hung underneath it; Lydia's portrait was beside it was missing the locket. It was the only one missing a locket.

"Brian, the lockets represent the lives he stole. The lives he ruined. The first picture was a young woman named Jill Grace, she was a scientist. The second one was Samantha Miller, she was a writer. The third one was Brianna Tungstead, she was a hostess at a restaurant…" Juno explained with a sympathetic voice, but at the same time it was stern and vigorous.

"He…" Betelgeuse said with a quiet tone that Juno knew too well; it was Brian talking now, not that psycho maniac he had unleashed. Not that demon that called himself Betelgeuse.

"Harry Grissom." she answered slowly.

The night echoed with thunder, though some residence of Mortsdale claimed it was the Afterlife's demons screaming with hatred as they flew over the town creating hurricane like winds. The moon's were hidden behind yellow clouds. Ghouls watched with horror as Betelgeuse's powers consumed the skies, and a monster rose from the depths of an apartment.


	7. Harry Vs Betelgeuse

**_I dedicate this second last chapter to mywickidlyweirdnature, who was dedicated enough to review all my chapters so far (you sir, are a committed reader -) Oh and to Stephen King's "The Shining", which had inspired me to write this (this creepily anyway)_**

Lydia backed into the corner of her room at the Daremore Asylum. Harry's eyes glared down from above her as he descended from the ceiling. "Hello, Lydia." he grinned crazily. Lydia began to tremble and gave up trying to be courageous in front of this lunatic, she screamed as loud as she could. "Shhhh, _it's only me_. Besides, you are in a sanitarium…screaming doesn't mean anything here…" Harry laughed as he pushed Lydia against the wall and put the locket on her.

"There, now don't you look special." he whispered kissing her on the cheek; Lydia wished she had enough strength to pry him off of her. "Now don't you fret, it'll be over soon enough…I'm going to take you to the Afterlife _and end this little miserable chapter of your life_." he said in her ear pushing her off the wall.

Lydia shook her head with disbelief, '_What could he possibly do to me know?_' then realizing what a stupid question that had been she held in a laugh. He was going to kill her. All of this was finally going to be over.

"Before we leave, you're going to do something for me…" Harry grabbed her wrist and slit it with a knife. Lydia winced but didn't scream, he had done worse to her. "You're going to write a suicide note on that wall," he bore an even more insane grin now, "with your own blood."

"No." Lydia said with a bold stare. "I don't want them to think I was that insane." What was she saying!

Harry's smile faded slightly and he struck her in the stomach. Lydia stood her ground with the little stamina she possessed. 'The worst thing he can do to me is kill me.' she thought calmly.

"_You are going to do it,_" he laughed quietly and her spine began to throb. "You're going to do it or I'll _posses you myself and hell…I can make you do more than write a suicide note…_"

She groaned and fell to the floor. Harry grabbed her by the neck and stood her up coldly. "_Do it._"

Lydia looked away quickly, to be sure that if she accidentally glanced into his eyes, he wouldn't overshadow her. 'I have to do it…_Or he will_.' So Lydia dipped her finger in her blood and with a sob began to write: _By the time you read this, I will be gone. Gone forever. Because no one listened._

Harry read her handiwork with a maniacal grin. "Perfect…love the ending, because it's from the heart." Lydia crumpled to the floor once more. The throbbing had spread to her brain and the note had drained her of even more energy. She looked at the locket and saw it had begun to glow…Harry grabbed her wrist and the room spun out of control; green lights swirled around her body until there was a rumble of thunder. "Welcome home." Harry laughed; Lydia knew this place…Adam had told her about it…she was in the Afterlife.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry dragged Lydia to the bathroom with a sudden hunger in his eyes. In fact, his entire appearance had turned more deranged…

"The trip…has sucked some of my powers…_but I can fix that_…" he whispered with a sudden shortness of breath (if the dead could breathe anyway) He held her on the floor with his foot and began to wind duct tape around her wrists and ankles. "I'm…going to…finally become…the most powerful spirit…this side of the Afterlife…" he continued as he wound some cords around her body. Lydia realized they were missing their installation… "And you're…my ticket…to supremacy…"

It clicked in her head. He was going to electrocute her and some way absorb her soul! "What!" Lydia gasped as he began to tie some cords around her mouth.

"You'll be the fifth…person I ever killed…but my first victim I killed…as a ghost…My last was a beautiful…mother who just wouldn't…let go of her husband…_so I helped her out_…they say he as soon as she…died…a slow, self-inflicting death…" Harry placed Lydia into the bathtub of water, throwing in a couple of appliances on top of her. "_And you know what I love…they all thought it was suicidal…_"

Lydia looked into Harry's eyes with undeniable horror as he grabbed the plugs and inched toward the wall outlet…any second her throbbing spine and tortures before would look harmless. She wanted to scream or try to escape her porcelain prison but she was over swept with terror. 'This is it…' her mind cried… '_He's going to win_.'

But Harry paused as the sun disappeared in a wall of yellow clouds, making half the room vanish in the shadows. A wind shattered his bathroom window and the yellow clouds leaked in like water. Harry's eyes darted around the room nervously "Who dares enter my premises!" he demanded firmly, "Show yourself before _I get angry_."

"Why, _Harry_. It's only your good, friend…BJ." A heartless voice announced, coming from every direction.

"Betelgeuse? What is the meaning of…" Harry was flung through the wall with a snap of a striped tail that had appeared from the shadows. A roar echoed through out the room and yellow eyes gleamed in the darkness.

"_You lied to me! About everything!_" Betelgeuse screamed hitting Harry with his tail again; Harry finally grasped that Betelgeuse was in the form of a snake.

"Why does it matter, she means nothing to you anyway…"

"_She's just a kid! AND WHAT YOU DID TO HER!_" Betelgeuse screamed again but this time Harry dodged the tail and slashed it with his now demon nails.

"Stay out of this Betel, I am more powerful than you know…just let me finish her off…" Harry returned, his eyes glowing an eerie green.

"_Like you did to Liz?_" Betelgeuse hissed examining his bleeding tail with hatred. Harry's smile faded and to Lydia's surprise, it was replaced with an astonished glare.

"How did you know about her? She was after your time…"

"How _old_ do you honestly think I am?" Betelgeuse returned with spite lunging at Harry; Harry morphed into a green tiger and lunged at him as well.

"Hard to say. Your powers make you look a couple centuries." Harry answered smartly swiping Betelgeuse across the face. Betelgeuse recoiled and let out a piercing scream which shattered the mirrors in the bathroom; limbs sprouted from his slender body as well as armadillo like armor which covered his scales. Lydia couldn't believe how much power Betelgeuse had, especially after all the blows he had taken from Harry.

Betelgeuse flexed his dagger like claws that were now dripping with Juice. '_That's right Harry...the more you piss me off, the more Juice I create…'_

(Don't make me angry, _you wouldn't like me when I'm angry_)

He laughed at that very thought. He was just like Bruce Banner, but this Hulk did more than grunt and smash cars with his Herculean strength…and Harry was about to be his guinea pig. Betelgeuse was about to find out how far he could go with his powers…without destroying him or Lydia anyway.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lydia had witnessed some pretty unbelievable things in her lifetime. How her father could marry Delia Deetz, it's not like she had a talent in her profession or cook; the first time she met the Maitlands; the first time she laid eyes on Betelgeuse. This was above and beyond unbelievable. She was at the mercy of two psycho lunatics who happened to be dead and she was in the Afterlife. She wasn't sure if she should be rooting for Betelgeuse or Harry… 'This was Betelgeuse's idea in the first place.' she reminded herself.

Harry was just as baffled as Lydia. 'Perhaps this ghoul is more than he appears…anger seems to be his strength…perhaps I should attack him from within…' he thought evilly, "Well, Betel. This fighting is getting us no where; care to discuss our problem about _dear little Lydia_."

"She's is not the problem…YOU ARE!" Betelgeuse screeched and a yellow mist expelled from his mouth. Harry began to waver as he prowled toward Betelgeuse and Lydia coughed from behind her gag.

'Poison!' she thought with terror, 'That's poison coming out of his mouth!'

"Can't we talk…before you do something you will regret…" Harry retorted slowly as his mind began to melt away and his muscles throbbed at every step.

"_Humor me_." Betelgeuse laughed heartlessly.

"Lydia was the one who blew your chance…of escaping your prison…she betrayed you…"

"_Pathetic, Harry. Truly_ pathetic! I honestly expected something more dramatic or cliché but pinning the blame on a Mortal teenager?" Betelgeuse scolded with a maniacal grin as Harry's body continued to shut down.

Harry had enough of this. 'No way is _some amateur_ going to destroy me… he knows nothing about murder…wait…' Harry's face wound into a conniving smile. 'Is this who I think this is? He has to be…' "Do tell me, Betel…what is your _real_ name?"

Betelgeuse's gleaming eyes glistened with hatred. "Is that your final request, _you ing son of a bitch_?"

"I suppose."

"Brian." Betelgeuse said shortly, "Brian Edward Jackson. _And never forget it._"

"That's right," Harry continued with a sudden addition of energy. He could feel Lydia's soul fading away from the poison and as soon as it disappeared from her body, the locket would trap it and Harry would become…

(_Invincible_)

All Harry had to do was drag this conversation on a little longer and everything would work out according to plan. "…Elizabeth did mention you to me…How you killed her minute Mira…how you broke her heart…"

Hearing this, Betelgeuse shook his head with a mix of dismay and emotion. '_No Idiot! He's lying to you! Stand your ground! He's almost dead…dead for the dead! Finish him off!_' a horrible voice beckoned inside of him. But Betelgeuse couldn't…Harry was telling the truth…

"Oh how she wanted her life to end, there was nothing left for her now after her only child died at the reckless hands of her father…is it true you dropped her down that Ravine in Winter River and carried her home dead in your arms?" Harry questioned gaining more strength as Betelgeuse became weaker and weaker. 'It appears the tables have turned, Brian…_now to deliver the final blow_…' "So she told me to kill her Brian…to end her suffering…and I couldn't refuse…she was the only victim I ever pitied…"

Betelgeuse moaned with sorrow and morphed back into his ghostly self; falling to his knees. 'He's right…he's right!' a voice squeaked from inside of him; the forgotten Brian. '_Imbecile! LISTEN TO ME!_' another ordered with ferocity. Betelgeuse was caught between two sides of himself, unable to believe any of them.

----------------------------------------------------

"NO!" Lydia screamed but it turned out to be a stifled cry, which only caught Harry's attention. His eyes were twinkling with triumph. Lydia could hear them saying…

(_Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about you..._)

But she hoped Betelgeuse would hear her. She _hoped _that he'd finish Harry off so he could finish _her_ off. She prayed that if that being the case, he'd make it quick.

(He wouldn't have to, you're all ready dying)

'HARRY IS A LIAR! KILL HIM!' her mind pleaded insanely…maybe she really did belong in an asylum. 'KILL HIM BEFORE HE KILLS US!'

(Us?)

That's when Lydia realized that she and Betelgeuse were in this together. They had to destroy Harry before he destroyed them… 'I need to help him! How can I?'

(Why don't you call the Ghostbusters?)

"_Lydddiiaaaaaaaa…_" a lifeless voice whispered to her. Lydia felt a dead hand on her shoulder and a little girl, whose once bouncy brown hair had brought a smile to anyone's face now plastered with dried blood, was in the tub beside her. "_Let my Mommy help Daddy._"

Her voice was so chilling Lydia silently shuddered, but she knew the little girl wasn't here to try to scare or hurt her. She just wanted to help her father… 'Mira…this is Mira…' she concluded and Mira laid her head against Lydia's chest.

"_Let my Mommy use part of you to get to Daddy…some of your energy…can you do that?_" Mira asked quietly and Lydia shook her head grimly. Mira smiled weakly and kissed her on the cheek. "_You're nice…I wish I could be your friend…but they wouldn't like it…_"

Lydia's heart skipped a beat at the sudden ghoulishness in her voice; she began to wish she could push Mira off of her body…her flesh was slimy and she could feel Mira's collarbone poking out of her skin. Suddenly another body was beside her who looked alot like Mira. 'This must be Liz…'

"_Lyyyydddiiiaaaa_.' she stretched and placed a hand on Lydia's heart, "_Hold still and don't be afraid…_"

Lydia, who couldn't squirm even if she tried and the locket was sucking some much energy that emotions didn't seem to exist, closed her eyes hoping that when she opened them, Harry would be gone as well as Betelgeuse… 'He's the reason I'm in this mess.'

Liz dug her decomposed fingers into Lydia's skin and Lydia held in a moan of agony…she could feel Liz's fingers slide through her ribs and into her heart, though the pain wasn't unbearable. 'Am I really that dead?' Lydia thought with surprise and let her self sink further into the tub. There was no point on trying to escape now.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry loomed over Betelgeuse with flaming hands, punching him in the face then kicking him to the floor. Betelgeuse didn't fight back. 'I deserve this…' he thought emptily and accepted another blow to his head, 'I deserve all of this.'

Harry let out a pitiless laugh and dug his boot into Betelgeuse's back. "_Whose pathetic now, Brain? Allow me to end your meaningless existence…I think I'll grow to like your powers…_"

"_Murderer…_" a wispy voice retorted and Harry turned around to see who had spoken. He screamed and jumped off of Betelgeuse backing into a corner.

"Im...Impossible! You can't be a ghost…" he stammered as Liz walked toward him with loathing eyes, "Suicides go to another realm…" Harry then laughed insanely, "Oh, why am I kidding myself…_I can take you down with the slightest wag of my finger_…"

"_True…but can you take us all?_" Liz hissed and more ghosts entered the room, all appearing to have died the same as Liz. They're eyes glowed like neon lights and were just as vibrant.

"_Harrrrryyyyyy…we've come for you…you owe us…_" they spoke together and closed in on him.

Harry's eyes narrowed villainously. "Back off if you know what's good for you…_I killed you once I can do it again…_"

The ghosts laughed airily and Liz joined in. Harry's eyes began to dart nervously. "_The predator becomes the prey…_" they finished in union and Betelgeuse along with Lydia winced as a piercing scream filled the room. A scream so terrible it made the wallpaper peel. A scream so tortured that Lydia began to tremble at the very idea of what they were doing to him…It made her previous anguish look like an appetizer. It was a defeated scream, and it died just as sudden as it had begun.

Betelgeuse didn't want to look beside him but some sort of twisted curiosity got the better of him. Harry's flesh had torn itself off his bones; his eyes were oozing with a green puss that was the remainder of his powers; his position on the floor explained his cries of suffering: they had wound his body as you would do to a twist tie.

Betelgeuse held back vomit but didn't turn away…was that what _they_ would have done to him if he didn't agree to help out Lydia?

(Or worse?)

"_Brian…_" Liz started kneeling down beside him. "_Are you hurt?_"

Nothing came out of his mouth. He couldn't bring himself to speak… "Liz." was all he could come up with and in the tiniest voice that it sounded more like as if a small child had spoken.

Liz broke into tears and embraced her husband. "God, Brian…" she sobbed hysterically with a more human voice, "Brian…Brian…_Why did I do this to you?_"

Betelgeuse couldn't hold it in any longer; he kissed his wife with such lust and passion that Liz stopped crying instantly and returned it, running her fingers down his neck. "Liz…he lied to me…didn't he…" Betelgeuse whispered with emotion.

"Yes…Oh Brian…I…I wish we could be together…" Liz began to cry again and kissed him again, "But…_I can't_…"

"No!" Betelgeuse yelled with anger and desperation, "No one is going to take you away from me! _YOU HERE ME! NO ONE!_"

Liz got up but Betelgeuse pulled her down again, "Brian…_I'm so, so, so sorry…_"

Betelgeuse was flung against the bathtub by the ghosts and they grabbed Liz by her wrist. She looked back miserably before disappearing with a gust of wind.

Something moved behind him and he had forgotten Lydia was still tied up in the bathtub. Lydia screamed when Betelgeuse reached into the bathtub for her; as his hand reached for her throat…

'He's going to kill me! Oh GOD PLEASE! LET IT BE QUICK!' she prayed with mortal terror and waited for his hand to wind around her throat and to…


	8. This Isn't Over

_**That was very cruel of me leaving you hanging there but I couldn't resist (XD). This is the last chapter but I can possibly promise you a sequel (on what, I have no idea what so ever but I can assure you there will be more Betelgeuse than Lydia) Anyway, on with the story…**_

…crush the locket and throw it to the floor. Lydia gasped with relief but at the same time looked at Betelgeuse with confusion.

(Aren't you going to kill me?)

Betelgeuse looked down on Lydia with a solemn stare, which told her he had an idea of what she was thinking. "I didn't know…" he said lowly, his voice wavering with anger, "_That bastard lied to me_…"

That's when she lost control; tears began to streak her thin, pale, scratched face and she threw her head against the tub with repulsion. _Harry did it to her for no apparent reason…he only said Betelgeuse told him to do it, so she would give in to him…Harry tormented her because he was a sick, perverted bastard!_

He gently lifted her out of the tub and untied her wordlessly. 'What else can I say to her…I didn't know he'd go that far? You deserved it because you bailed on your side of the deal; a deal that was to save your friends from being exorcised?'

(You set him on her because she was being a decent person, _bastard_)

Lydia stopped crying because she had run out of breath and strength; the poison was making her exhausted… "I'm…sorry…about your…kid…" she gasped as her eyelids started to sag, 'You…didn't…deserve that…I…understand…why…"

Betelgeuse put his hand over her mouth. 'God, she's barely here!' a voice alarmed. "Don't talk. You are too weak to be wasting your energy on pitying me." he said coldly, not toward her but toward himself.

He could barely recognize the girl, her hair was stringy, and she must have been three times thinner than when he last saw her. With her sunken black eyes and deadly pale skin, she looked more like him than herself. And_ he_ was to blame, just because two ghosts ruined his plans of freedom…and he took it out on a girl who could have been his granddaughter if he was still living…on a poor teenage girl that probably hasn't even had her first boyfriend. She probably hadn't even finished high school.

He was frowning at the bruises, scrapes and burns that scattered her body…how every gasp of air, no matter how little, caused her unbearable pain. _And she was apologizing to him about something she had nothing to do with…_

(_Murderer_)

'NO!' he thought angrily, 'I'm not going to let Harry win…she's going to survive this…_I don't care what it takes_…'

'Should she survive this, I mean, would _you_ want to live after you were attacked and harassed like this? Would it be merciful to _let her just die_?' a voice of reasoning added, 'Do you just want her to survive so _you can survive with yourself, knowing another innocent life wasn't taken because of your clouded judgment and wild temper?_'

Betelgeuse ignored both sides of him; they had caused enough migraines for one day. "Kid, I want you to stay awake." he said clearly to the semiconscious Lydia, "Can you do that for me?"

"Can't…too…want…rest…let…me…" she mumbled imperceptibly, Betelgeuse glared halfheartedly and zapped her in the neck with some Juice.

Lydia's eyes shot open with pain and her teeth bit down on her lip. "Say anything to me, just keep talking and I won't Juice you. Okay?"

"Why…help…want…death…"

"Lydia," this had to be the first time he had ever said her name without a scowl, "Death is just as twisted and painful as life. Trust me on this," this was true; not once in his afterlife did he see or feel happiness and relief. The Afterlife was nothing like you saw on movies, it was just one big waiting room…scattered with unforgiving ghouls, prostitutes and drunks… "When Mira and Liz died…"

(Why are you telling her this!)

"I felt that life wasn't worth living and well…_I let myself die_…"

(Which is a dramatic way of saying: you committed suicide, but it was dragged on long enough to look like you turned into a psychotic widow)

"And look how I turned out!" Betelgeuse presented insanely, "_Who says you won't turn out the same? You'll realize you crave revenge…and then that's when you start getting crazy ideas. Next thing you know, you've changed your name and are BANISHED TO YOUR FUCKING GRAVE!_"

Lydia squeezed her eyes shut, "You…killed…yourself…"

Betelgeuse's vicious mood swing passed and he rubbed his eyes.

(_Your not going to CRY are you?_)

"Yeah…" he answered trying to hide the sorrow in his voice. "It looked more natural then suicidal so that's why I didn't end up like Juno."

(Oooooo, you said_ her_ name without a scowl! Gold star for the lunatic!)

"So…if I die…I will…"

"Yes. And that's why you aren't…" he finished scooping her up and took a golden beetle out of his overcoat. Lydia recoiled as he popped it in his mouth; yellow lights began swirling around their bodies and then…the entire room turned black.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lydia opened her eyes to see walls of dirt around her; the air was stale. No natural light entered the room; only a candle illuminated the chamber of cobwebs around her…that's when she realized that…

(Oh my GOD! _I'm in a grave!_)

"Hey, kid you okay?" someone asked from behind her and she let out a shrill scream.

Betelgeuse jumped back with surprise and dropped a glass on the floor; its contents were yellow and fizzed into the dirt floor. "Whoa! Whoa! Jeez!" he swore glaring at her, "You're knocked out for like two days, I tend to you 24/7 and this is the thanks I get? _For fucks sake_!"

"I'm…I'm sorry…" she apologized, savoring that her throat wasn't raw or that her body didn't throb. Except for the pain in her back, she felt almost back to normal.

(Except you jump at your own shadow)

Betelgeuse snapped his fingers and the glass repaired itself, flying back into his hand. "Whatever, as long as you're in my crib, there will be _no screaming_. My head is pounding from that fight with bastard boy and there's no relieving it!"

"I'm in _your grave_?"

"No. You are in a five star hotel with a Jacuzzi and an Asian bellhop who speaks with a thick Indian accent." Betelgeuse retorted sarcastically pouring some more yellow liquid into the glass, "Try the chicken alfredo, _it's to die for_."

Lydia looked away bashfully and screamed again. Maggots were wriggling in her wounds and beetles were crawling on her neck. Betelgeuse ran over to her pinning her arms to her side.

"Lydia! Lydia! Stop! They are cleaning your wounds! Hey! _Will you stop fucking screaming!_" he growled but Lydia kept squirming.

"NO! PLEASE NO!" she begged hysterically…

(_"Let's see how you like being trapped in a grave filled with insects, you're not claustrophobic are you?" Harry laughed as he shut her inside a drawer in the hospital's morgue. Insects swarmed all over her naked body and there was no escaping the torment until Harry felt she had **served her time**._)

"NO! NO! GET THEM OFF OF ME!"

Seeing that swearing or reasoning wasn't going to help the situation, he decided to do the one thing that he would have never dreamed on _doing to this girl_: he picked her up with his arms and embraced her in a comforting hug. Lydia almost stopped screaming immediately stunned at what was happening and the fact that she was _actually_ enjoying being smothered by the ghoul. Betelgeuse also experienced the twisted feelings of affection.

(What the hell is wrong with you? Is this like a deranged soap opera? The only reason you are feeling this is because _she's venerable and weak_ and the big macho Betelgeuse is _strong manly_…)

(Go breath down someone else's back for a while will ya!)

"God Lydia. I'm sorry." he whispered with serenity, "If there is anything I can do for you, just tell me."

"Can you like…go back time and change it so I'm not in an asylum?"

(What do I look like Marty McFly?)

"Sorry, not yet."

"Can you at least get somebody who will believe this entire story to help me out?" Lydia mumbled putting her head against his chest sleepily.

"How about the Maitlands? Though I don't think they'll do back flips if they see you in the model with me." Betelgeuse answered lying Lydia back down on the bed.

"Could you?"

"I can catch their attention but you'll have to make sure they listen…I didn't exactly leave the best impression on them the last time we conversed."

Lydia laughed weakly and nodded, "Just let me rest for a minute…" she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Betelgeuse flicked the beetles off of her and Juiced away the maggots. He wiped a stray hair from her face before taking in he was having strong feelings toward her.

'What the hell is wrong with me?' he cursed, 'My wife was murdered by the same sicko that attacked Lydia, and now I'm caring about this kid?'

(You rescued her and nursed her back to health, didn't you? You must feel something toward her.)

'God, since when do my consciences have a larger grasp what is going on then I do!' he thought with bewilderment draining the glass of the yellow liquid. 'Alright, it's show time Beetlebaby. _Let's go wabbit hunting_.'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Barbara, please!" Adam began racing after his wife into the attack, "None of this has to do with us!"

"Charles said Lydia saw a ghost! It could be…_you-know-what-I-want-to-say._"

"Barbara! There is no possible way _he _survived after _that thing_ swallowed him whole! No possible…"

Adam and Barbara Maitland turned around to see the model's lights flickering in a similar pattern that made Barbara's jaw drop.

"Adam…_it's him_. He's back…_Adam he's back in the model!_" Barbara hissed with terror backing away into the wall.

"Just ignore him, he can't see us or get out." Adam assured briskly with a wavering voice.

"_Adam! Barbara! Help!_" a small voice pleaded.

"Oh my god, _Lydia! She's in there with him!_" Barbara gasped running to the model, "Don't worry I'll get you out! Beetle…"

Adam stopped his wife angrily, "No! It's a trick! He's throwing her voice!"

"Adam, what happens it is Lydia?" Barbara glared with worry, "That freak could be killing her! Beetlejuice!"

"Barbara! No!"

"Beetlejuice!"

"BARB! NO!" he yelled covering her mouth but Barbara pushed him off.

"_Beetlejuice!_" her sentence repeated over and over in the empty room, like a never ending echo. Each time the echo became louder and more demon like…the model began to glow and a its light blinded the Maitlands; when they opened there eyes they were at the foot of Betelgeuse's grave…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Babes!" Betelgeuse said quietly shaking Lydia awake. She turned over with a stubborn groan. "Kid! Wake up!" Betelgeuse lost his patience and zapped her wrist with some Juice.

"Ah!" she yelped and bolted up, "What…what's going on?"

"They're outside…_go!_"

"What? What about you?" Betelgeuse put a hand on her shoulder.

"I have to take the fall…it's the only way." he helped her up and snapped up stairs out of the grave. Lydia stood there unbelieving what she was hearing.

"No! You saved me! I'll tell them what really happened!"

"Last time you did that, they strapped you to a gurney." Betelgeuse glared, "They will have a better chance believing I was behind this…so get out of here and don't turn back, got it?"

"But!"

"GO!" Betelgeuse hollered pushing her up the stairs. Lydia landed face first on the Styrofoam grass.

"LYDIA! HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?" Barbara screamed embracing her with tears, "Oh my god! Look at you! You're so weak! _What did that monster do to you?_"

"Monster! He…" Lydia was cut off by a loathing scream as a black and white striped serpent emerged from Betelgeuse's grave. It's eyes were glowing a disgusting yellow and it fangs were dripping with Juice. Lydia's face went even paler than before.

"Barbara! Lydia! Hang on!" Adam yelled grabbing their hands and bellowed: "HOME! HOME! HOME!"

"_Foolllsssssss! Thiiissss issssn't over! **MARK MY WORDSSSSSS**!_" Betelgeuse screeched as they popped out of the model; he morphed back into normal with a grin. "Good luck, Lydia." he sighed heading back to his grave. He wasn't lying about this being over…hell it was far from even being started….

_**Thanks for reading my story and reviewing it! I loved all your reviews and hopefully my sequel is better than this…will Harry return? Will Liz or Mira? Will Betelgeuse become friends with Lydia or possibly more…No idea…your just going have to wait and see...**_


End file.
